vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shishiwakamaru
|-|Base= |-|Transformed= Summary Shishiwakamaru is a demon that participated in the Dark Tournament as a member of Team Uraotogi. After being defeated by Genkai, he was trained by her in order to take part in the Makai Tournament and also became one of Yusuke's allies. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 6-A Name: Shishiwakamaru Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Male Age: Unknown. At least hundreds of years Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Longevity, BFR, Summoning, Soul Manipulation, Transformation, Skilled Swordsman, Likely Skilled Martial Artist Attack Potency: Large Town level (Contended with Spirit Wave surrendered old Genkai, who noted him to be a talented and strong combatant. Was only defeated after Genkai channelled and reflected his own power right back at him) | Multi-Continent level via power-scaling (Superior to Sensui and stronger than Hokushin, albeit he was still defeated by him to to the old monk's far superior skill and tactical acumen) Speed: High Hypersonic (Kept up with Genkai in combat) | Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Sensui at this point and was able to fight against a Low S-class demon superior to Sensui) Lifting Strength: Class K | Class T Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Large Town level (Survived without injury, albeit was knocked out, Genkai blasting him with his own power) | Multi-Continent level (Can tank attacks from Hokushin) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with his sword. Tens of meters with soul based attacks. | Extended melee range with his sword. Tens of kilometers with soul based attacks. Standard Equipment: Banshee Streak Sword (formerly) Intelligence: Above Average (Highly skilled and dangerous combatant and martial artist, Genkai notes that he is talented) Weaknesses: Can be very cocky especially towards opponents, somewhat arrogant and pompous. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shrill Call of the Reaper:' Shishiwakamaru rapidly spins his sword, this causes a horrible sounding wail to be emitted from the Banshee Shriek Sword. Shishi stated that those too weak to resist the song will have their souls stolen. *'Chorus of a Thousand Skulls:' Shishiwakamaru hits the ground with the reddening blade of the Banshee Shriek Sword, then summons hundreds maybe even thousands of ghoulish spirits in order to surround the battle area. These spirits will destroy anything in their path, though they mainly seem to target weaker demons and if he has little energy, he can only guide the skulls to his target. After his training with Genkai, he learns a more powerful version of this technique named Chorus of Ten Thousand Skulls. *'Cage of Hell:' Shishiwakamaru calls the screams of the dead and uses the Banshee Shriek Sword to create a cage of demon souls to trap his opponent. The user is able to freely pass through the cage to attack, but his opponent is unable to do so. Key: Dark Tournament Saga | Three Kings Saga Gallery His other form.gif Shishiwakamaru 2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Demons Category:Sword Users Category:Soul Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6